1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an initialization method of a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to an initialization method of a mobile terminal having an IC (Integrated Circuit) card.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large capacity memory chip or a USIM (Universal Subscriber Identity Module) may be mounted in mobile terminals. The USIM is an IC card for storing information such as user password, roaming information, personal phone number of the user, or the like.
By inserting the USIM into the mobile terminal, a user can use an authentication service, an international roaming service, an electronic commerce service, etc. The USIM can protect critical user information as it can be removed and stored separately from the mobile terminal.
Mobile terminals are configured for initialization (or booting). While the initialization is proceeding, the mobile terminal initializes various applications and memory units, and performs multiple tasks such as performing of an initial cell searching.
For an aeronautical mobile satellite service (AMSS) provided by Qualcomm, users use USIM mounted terminals. A USIM mounted AMSS terminal is configured to load PLMN (Public Land Mobile Network) information from the USIM and to perform an initial cell searching at the time of initialization. An AMSS terminal scans every frequency in a service band on the basis of the loaded information for performing the initial cell searching.
Among the tasks performed during initialization, the initial cell searching takes a relatively long time because the terminal scans every frequency of the service band and interfaces with the USIM whenever performing initialization. A method and system is needed to overcome this problem.